The Virgin Queen
by MorganWrites
Summary: Link is engaged to Illia, but due to being short of money for the wedding, helps out in the six-month preparation of Zelda's ceremony into queen with many other men. Somehow, he stumbles into a dangerous love with her. lies&scandal.
1. Chapter 1

Even in the evening, the village was still welcoming as the day he had first arrived at the tender age of fourteen.

Epona whinnied into the cold Spring air and pressed her hoof into the soft, cool soil. I mounted her and brushed her white mane in approval. After I combed my long, slender fingers through her wiry hair, I nodded vigorously to Uli, whose hands rested on her swollen belly. She smiled politely and held onto Colin's hand much to his embarassment.

"It took quite a bit to wash the matted dirt out of Epona's maine, but Sera and I managed to do it," the pregnant lady ignored Colin's embarrassed moan, "We kept in mind of your arrival to Hyrule castle and that kept us going."

"Link!" Beth cried from afar, sauntering to the horse's side, "When are you leaving? Are you sure you can't stay? I-I want to go with you. I want to meet the princess."

"He isn't goint to meet the Princess," Illia retorted coldy; I was sure she forgot she was talking to children, "Don't act silly, Beth. You know that he's only going to Hyrule because of that selfish Court and wanting more people to make that selfish witch look more glorified than her sucessors before her." Beth lowered her head and gazed at Illia sheepishly, clutching her wooden doll in her hands roughly.

"Oh, shush you," Sera waved at my fiance's coldness and grinned warmly at Beth, "Well m'dear, let's read what the invatation says, shall we? Let's see here… Hmmm… Oh, here we go! It says:

'_We cordially invite men from the ages of 17-50 to a six month program for the opening of Princess Zelda into her 'queen' status. Men will work everyday except Sunday in preparation for December 31st__. Work will include:_

_Carpentry_

_Lifting heavy objects_

_Horse mastering_

_Also more. The Court of Hyrule does not encourage citizens with a history of psychical ailments to partake in this program. Every man who partakes will be paid 500 rupees by the time of December 31__st__ and a free admission into the ceremony of Princess Zelda._

_Thankyou,_

_The Court of Hyrule'._"

Sera smiled her slightly gap-toothed smile and handed me the letter with the shimmering Hyrule stamp. I examined it absentmindedly, fingering the folds and tears due to careless handlung.

"I don't get it. Why do you have to go, Link? Just ask my mama to give you a job here so you can stay!" Beth jutted out her lower lip, glistening with moist salivia as she nuzzled Epona's nose.

"Don't be silly, Beth. We need all the money we can get for Illia and Link's wedding. Now, go get Talo and Malo so we can give a proper goodbye to Link. It might be a while before we see him again!" Uli's voice wavered as she ran her finger's through Colin's tousled blonde locks.

"Oh, Link," Illia mumbled into my leg as she hugged It, "Promise to write? Every single day? I will simply _die_ without you. Oh, you must visit to! When you have free time for a day's journey back to Ordon. When you get back, I will have my father throw a feast for us and for the wedding. We must, Link."

I smiled down at her and reached to stroke her dishwater blonde hair. He eyes were brimmed with tears and she wiped her nose with her arm much like a small child would do. "I love you, Illia. I promise to write and all that mush. You must promise to be strong, though, and keep watching the children until my arrival for our wedding."

"I love you too," She jerked my head down for a kiss, "I promise."

As the day progressed into a lazily twilight; as the village's bellies were full of wine and bread; as the soilder's and other workers from other towns galloped into the humble provision of Ordon, I departed along with them and their horses and covered wagons. I rode along in silence, listening to the howls and laughter of other men. I was among the young yet diverse: clean faced, well-kept hair, and trimmed body. Others, however few, were gut-bellied and had hairs sprouting from their chins. I already felt the hollowness in my chest from the lonliness I knew would accompany me like a shadow for the next six months.

I had already mapped out in my mind what Sundays I could visit Ordon for a surprise trip. It was only one Sunday, three months into the program. I suppressed a groan. That village was the only place I felt comfortable in. They took me in when I had no place to go.

But this wasn't about me.

It was about _us_.

Illia and myself.

The chill of night eventually transformed into early morning, the blanket of night was ripped off to expose the large town of Hyrule. They lowered the bridge slowly, Epona's hoofs beating against the wood of the bridge. As we entered, a gaggle of townspeople had to step aside and let the stream of young and old through, gawking in impressments.

The town was amazing. I had been there only once, back when I was fifteen to deliver a newborn bull. It had evolved since then, a smell of warmth and food was a perfume for the hay and spring water that wafted aswell.

The castle got closer and towered over me. The sunlight hit it at a perfect angel, a large shadow casting over the town. Flowers and different assorted rocks decorated the outside. Small pointy spires jutting out from its roof and a large bridge connecting it with the surrounding area, and small tents surrounded the grassy area behind.

"You will be sharing one tent with three other men. Food is served three times a day in the dining hall. You will not be dining with the royals-" This erupted boos and hollers from the men, "If you don't like the food, fine. Don't eat it. But you will not be served an alternitive. You will awake at 6 o'clock promptly, and you are allowed to settle at any time, but no one outside the designated area except Sundays. On Sundays, you must be back at 9 o'clock sharp. You will not be paid if you miss one day, one hour, one _minute_. We will take name checks. Today is a free day, so feel free to relax for now!" The man with a helmet read from a scroll and took a long, hard look at everyone, "And no one, I repeat, _no one_ is to enter Hyrule castle without permission. If anyone is found there, especially in a particular Princess's room (large howls of agreement surfaced) you will be liable to prosectuion. We will assign a number that coordinates to a certain tent. Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Number 30076. I didn't have a name now, just a number. Epona was dismissed to the Court stables. She was stubborn to go without my leading her, but she ended up getting a whip and a slap on the rear and off she went.

Night arrived quickly as I nervously scuttled to find my tent. Two other men, one old yet foul-mouthed, the other young but nervous and flittery. The mass surrounded by a fire, telling stories and jokes. I watched from a safe distance, beside a boy who looked fourteen at the most. He occasionaly glanced at me slowly, but looked away when I tried to return a look of disdain.

"Lemme tell ya boys," On man with large muscles, dark skin, and white facial hair burped out, "My girl back at home-she's fire. All stubborn and sassy. But she does what I say by the time of night." He winked at received hand slaps from others.

"Mine is like a slave lemmuh tell ya," A skinny light-skinned man retorted, "She wanna get married, but I tell her imma wait. It's whatev-uh."

"What about your girl?" The elder man who shared my tent asked hushly, "Wha'she like?"

"She's different," I replied in a small voice, "Her name is Illia. And I have to remember to write to her tonight."

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Author's note: a wee bit slow at first, but I promise it'll pick up. I'm real exicted for it. So review with critism, praise, and y'know the deal, aye? (;


	2. Chapter 2

We had woke up with eyes melted together in sleep. The soldiers, now recognized as a foe to the sleep-deprived, shouted for our attention. The next week unfolded into a torture of hard labor without mercy. Somehow, I always felt myself on the receiving line of trembling limbs and perspiration brows; I had to prove myself as I saw more men being dismissed for "slacking".

"We are like slaves," the elder man, my tent-mate, grunted in frustration, "Not citizens."

My social status at this program was little known. Most of my comrades were loud and sarcastic; I had little to say to anyone except the ones I shared my small tent with.

"C'mon, we have five months, two weeks left, you cowards!" Roared the glimmering solider shrouded in silver armor, "Hyrule should be disgraced to hold such men as you. You are weak, piddling children."

My arms tremored as I hoisted up a large wooden stake to a man on a higher elevation. The solider raised his tone at a bulky man who was pushing a solid metal block and shot me a cold glare. A solid bead of sweat rolled off my nose to my lips until I could taste it on my tongue. I willed myself for one more jerk of muscle, one more spurt of testosterone, but it seemed the Goddess didn't hear my desperate prayer: my knees buckled and I had rolled out of the way until the whole structure came into ruins.

The future building itself was only half-finished; the skeleton in a primitive stage. The wooden stake was lodged into the soft ground and gasps from men echoed all around me, a façade of dropped jaws.

"Where you from, boy?" A solider with gleaming white armor shrilled, "Are you going to talk? We should have you working in the kitchen with the women!"

My face burned from dehydration as I coughed hoarsely, "Or-Ordon."

"Or-Or-Or-Ordon? Ah, yes. The only volunteer from that pathetic little dot on the map. Well, boys," He situated himself to face the blockade of men, "Want to know why that is so? I'll tell you. He lives in a village of women-he might as well be a woman!"

A wave of laughter hit the onlookers like a bomb.

"Is that true? Are you a man who enjoys the company of other men?"

'No sir."

"What was that, you coward?"

"NO SIR!" I felt as if I needed to turn around and walk back to the village I had come to know so long ago if I had to. Such shameless taunting seemed unfair. Uncivilized, even. Instead, I felt the scorching sun beating down on my body as the torture of my first official week of this hell was marked onto the calendar of my life. Before I knew it, the man took my hair into his fist and tilted my face towards his own.

"I know what will fit you perfectly," He cooed while I seethed in pain, "Weaving the wardrobe and horse mastery… With the women. I'll make sure they have an extra spot waiting for you. Jones, get here and finish the Ordon boy's failed work! Everyone, get your asses back in the dirt! Let's imove/i!"

It was a circle of elderly woman. They had silver pens in their hands and long, multicolored yarns fanning out from a small loop. A cloud of white hair surrounded their heads like smoke from a young volcano; teeth snagged and crooked; arms bony yet vigilant. I suppressed a smile to what Beth what have referred them to: witches. However, they smiled kindly.

"My oh my, what is this boy doing here?" One cried with a wavering voice.

"He's come here to work. Outside work was just to hard for him!" The solider retorted in a vain effort for shame.

"I can see why! Look at him, Mariella," A dark-skinned woman said, "Just a tiny little thing. No older than twenty, I presume. Yes, yes. We'll just take over from here, little man, don't you worry."

The solider whispered a racial slur I blushed upon hearing, but they were oblivious, "What's your name?" The same woman fluttered her eyelashes as thick as box hedges.

"Link," I muttered with furrowed eyebrows, "Listen, I uh… Never done a task before… Is it… Is it hard?"

"This is Mariella, Jade, Esmeralda, Sparely, and I'm Winifred. Take a seat, take a seat."

I shuffled to an open chair with a pink cushion and collapsed into it's welcoming beckon. I pursed my lips in thought as Jade showed me a pattern. In, out, weave, done. Next stitching. They let me watch for a moment and I could've been happy if I didn't avoid the fact well over thousands of men remembered me, my town, and the disgrace I carried with it. To work with women.

How sickening. Enough to curdle a man's pride.

Alas, they were sweet and I learned quickly. They stitched slow and precisely. I wondered if I could have the same patience.

"I bet we could have the whole damn court done by now." Sparely sighed under he breath, finishing the train on a white dress.

"I don't doubt it either," Winifred grumbled, "That Zelda, oohh, she crawls under my bones. Let me tell you Link-"

"She is never satisfied," Interrupted olive-skinned Jade, "We spent a week on just one maid servant's dress and she denied it without taking in how much diamonds and silk was wasted. A maid servant! They won't even be seen in the ceremony. Why I ought to give her a piece of my mind. Tell her to sit here for hours a day doing this rubbage."

They worked quicker and nods from others egged their clique on. They went on about the poverty inside of Hyrule town and many other towns alike and how sending men away from their jobs and a family to make little to nothing was ludicrous. Once in a while they commented on my fast learning.

"Crazy, though. Bull-headed, selfish. Thinkin' she can rule affairs heself, no husband, no prior expertise. Did you hear what the ragamuffins called her? iThe Virgin Queen/i. I'd say the title quite fits her. And it will until she's fifty, older than me, even. Though I did hear rumors from Franco she saw numerous male lovers enter from the…" Jade continued on with gossip and I tried to count every stitch. One rupee, two rupees, three rupees, one closer to Illia in that white gown her mother passed down, six, seven…

I didn't even regard the door opening as Jade told the man with identical armor like the rest of the soldiers a few words as he nodded and floated away. A few moments later a short man with purple trousers and a ruby overcoat stepped in, black wisps of hair gracing his brittle shoulders. Behind him was a girl with a simple yet expensive looking brown pants that ended at about her belly button, white blouse, and black-rimmed glasses. Long, blonde braids were wrapped in a tree-colored scarf with a polo stick in her hands. Winifred whispered Mariella it was all the rage in Nirule.

"Ah, finally we see some efforts from you la…dies?" The short man caught sight of myself and sneered, "And who might you be?"

"Link," I stated obnoxiously whilst mimicking his tone, "And who might you be?"

"Why I imust/i inform you that you've offended me greatly. You are the one working with ladies, sir, isn't that a little queer?" He tugged on those hideous velvet pants with force.

"You're the one wearing those simply iawful/i pants. You're not a winter, you're obviously a summer," It had just come out, I immediately hung my head. Not before I saw a ruby red smirk from the blonde.

"Might I remind you that you, iLink/i are in the presence of royalty. Now bow to your princess and her royal advisor. At once!" His face was about the tint of Her lips. I didn't realize what he said until all the elderly woman shot up like angry bulldogs and curtsied with "How're you, ma'm?" and "Welcome, Majesty."

I stood frozen in my seat much to this Royal Advisor's approval. They raised the dress and he raised one eyebrow.

I "Don't be silly, Beth. He is not going to meet the Princess."/i

I was utterly star struck. My mouth went dry. But I tasted sound paper when he said,

"Oh, Link? Yes, yes. The Ordanian who will also be the horse masterer…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Dearest Love of Mine,_

_I write to you in utter exhaustion. The camp has rocked me to my very core, but fear not! I have made many allies and the chores around here is virtually nothing. Ordan Ranch really taught me a thing or two, no? I look to the day where I see you in white that your mama once wore and I kiss you as my wife, not just IIlia._

_Are you minding the small ones? Make sure they don't get into my house among the trees; last month thirty rupees were taken out and suddenly one of them had enough money to buy those ridiculous sling shots. _

_I fear I'm rambling, aren't I? I hope your days are as wonderful as my own._

_With all my affection,_

_Link._

_P.S. Tell Beth no one has even caught a glimpse of the Princess. We heard of her unfathomable beauty. However, I can't exactly say she is a match for you, Lover. _

Everything, I knew, was a lie. As I glared at it, excepting something to change, even the handwriting seemed different. It was almost like even my right hand had turned against me. I couldn't have her know her fiancé` failed at field work and was forced to work with hags; my feet curled at the thought of commitment; she sighed in frustration when I mentioned the children; and Her Majesty was absolutely gorgeous.

To the untrained reader it seems like love at first sight. To that, I say they are completely wrong. Something made me flush with anger when she ran her dainty hand through the expensive dress and her ruby lips told us to work longer. I imagined showing the dress back home and seeing a woman cry because she knew she would never have something as fine.

The Princess of Hyrule snickered once she caught me staring, obviously recognizing that I was the only man among elderly females. Other than that, she paid no mind. She only flicked her wrist and told her to prepare the horses. She was going to play polo with so-and-so. The guard beckoned me a few moments after the royal staff's departure. As if on cue, one of the women shrieked, "_OH THE NERVE OF THAT-"_

Click.

Ah, the secret of a closing door.

"So, as Guard Four told me you trained horses back in your village?" The black armored man grumbled.

"Yes, sir," I said sharply, "That would be correct. I was the only one who could handle the horses on account of the women and men growing old. I-"

The man waved his hand to discern me, "Alright, boy. I ain't asking you for your life story," He chuckled, "You are only temporary until we receive our _professional_ arrives from the dessert. You'll do, boy. You'll do."

I kept my mouth closed as he checked me for items I may have stolen from the room. He clutched my thigh and nodded as a compliment to my muscle form. I almost had the nerve to ask about the rumors floating around about the promiscuity of Her Highness, but I was unsure if that was considered disrespect to peers. If I were to be sent back that would mean my deeds would be revealed to my family. I would be paid nothing and a black smudge would forever haunt my job résumé.

"You, eh, enjoyin' yourself?" I decided to call him Grab, "Best castle in all of the land, I tell ya that."

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"What about that Zelda?" Grab elbowed me, "A looker, she is. I like the blondes, but I hear she dips it into some bleach or som'n."

"Yes sir."

"A whore at that," Grab muttered dirtily, "Or so I hear from the gossipmonglers. A bitch. I heard just last week she poured hot soup all over a maidservant because it was too hot. Left the girls with burns all over her thighs and such." He laughed with a boom.

"Now she's asking for this big ceremony in honor for her!" I said a little bit too loudly. The guard said nothing in return, taking a secret passage out to the glamorous fields. They were mowed properly into a deep green, the stables were a rich brown, and all the horses were on solid color. In the distance, I saw Epona taking an afternoon nap just beyond the flowing fountain.

The green grass seemed as green as rupees, obviously enhanced by some chemical. The cobblestone paths led to many small buildings and construction paths. Polo bars were set up, Princess Zelda and her advisor already atop their horses ready to play. They seemed occupied enough not to recognize my petty presence; Grab led me to the stables that smelt faintly of sweat. Badly did I want to caress Epona's maine and give her attention that she so needed. However, I was brought to a sleeping foreign pony. It was small in stature, smaller than a normal sized pony. It was off-white with brown speckles, tail swishing away any flies that invade its domain.

"We call him Hanfoo!" Proclaimed a girl with long, brown hair and a white dress. She was obviously a ranch hand, seeing as her face was tan and not whitened with bleach and dress splattered with manure.

"Why?" I asked despite myself.

"A horse like them," She giggled, "They're hanfoos! Get it? Hanfoo? Hand-_full?_" She laughed and shrugged the guard away, "I'm Malon. I used to work on a ranch not long from here, but on sunny days like this, I'm glad I'm just out working with these guys."

"I'm Link," I managed to spit out, "I suppose I work here too."

"Yes! I know. You are with the men that are being paid," Malon said fondly, "Let me just show you around. Let's see. Outside to your left in a small fenced area. That's where Zelda, Mr. King, and all the other royal blah get trained to ride. I swear it's the funniest thing to watch that ole Zelda ride. Gives me the giggles! Hanfoo there is her special horse. She's riding it for the ceremony. Came in from the dessert and whatnot. Thing is: it's a bitch. So stubborn. I guess they put me out of the job to teach the dang thing."

A screech came from the entryway of the stables: a frizzy-haired Zelda with a sour face rode in, immediately dismounting the horse. "Oh, that horse!" She kicked the hoof, "You lost me a match. You, girl, tell the guards I'm dismissing myself to my, uhh, my room. Ugh!"

I let my eyes drift down to her passing _figure, _scolding my briefly lusting eyes at once. Goddesses, I missed Ilia. I missed the what she'd sneak out of her house and crawl into my bed. We'd experiment even though it wasn't proper. She taught me how to truly please her. She'd kiss me and leave.

"Y-yes Highness!" Malon shouted after her, "Don't forget your lessons tomorrow! I'll get a tongue lashing if you do, even though it's not my fault…" Malon leaned on the wood of the stable, suddenly letting her body twitch in thought, "Hey. Wait. Link, do me a favor! Could you… Would you… Let me have this day off? Please? I'll pay you back."

I pursed my thin, chapped lips together. I had never taught anyone to ride. It had just come to me like swimming comes to fish. Princess Zelda was graceful-yes, but she was rather unpleasant to be around. A whore. A, what my mother would say, brat. My stomach churned the way it did when I got my nerves working up.

"Yes," I spat out, "Yes, yes. Enjoy your day off. I'll take care of it." Malon threw her arms around me, a poignant smell of everything that shouldn't be caked on a lady wafted throughout her. She released and started to gather things in a knapsack. "A few tips: Be patient. If you don't, she'll get upset and quit. You will be sent home like that. Pretend you don't hear her curse. If you scold her even with your eyes, she'll get upset and quit. Be washed and smell good. If you don't, she'll get upset and quit. Thank you again, Link. Good bye!"

----

I could hardly settle into my crowded tent that night. I was teased thoroughly for being the "Pansy-Boy" for those who recognized me. I just laid and listened to the vulgar talk of passing Court Ladies and fantasies of Ladies in Waiting and Zelda herself. Oh, to throw back the fabric and announce my plans to meet with her. I couldn't. I shouldn't. That'd be bragging, and that mouse was little to brag about.

Before I let my eyes close, I wrote another letter to Illia and told her what a grand time I was having. I signed it and rested.

------

That morning I crept to the creek and stripped so I could drown myself into the water, cooled by the breath of the dawn. I ringed out my clothing and slipped them on damp, but they quickly dried seeing as it was a windy day. We ate in mass, shooed away for our tasks. Grab escorted me to the sewing circle where I worked for a while, but more concentrated on the lessons that day. I felt almost guilty. Here was Zelda of Hyrule, expecting the ragamuffin farm girl to tend to her horse needs.

Would I get into trouble for the switch? No, I couldn't.

Could I?

My mother always told me I had a people-pleasing nature. I suppose I could agree to that; I had gone to great lengths to gain the approval of my peers. Maybe that was the reason I was the aid of Malon. It seemed as though she needed a day off. Perhaps she could squeeze in a bath so that dirt could run down her tan face.

I excused myself so I could write a quick letter to my fiancé`. When I returned, I was dismissed. Grab and I didn't speak. He seemed more distracted with a large ring on his finger. He played with it, fingering it through his armor. He seemed as distant as Snowpeak.

The wind seemed to gain speed when we stepped onto the nicely trimmed court. Grab left immediately, breathing heavy as he did.

"Farm boy," Highness Zelda called to me from far, "Where is the girl? She's late. She's never late!" I scurried to her side, stroking my face for remains of dirt or grime.

"I am teaching you today. I mean, well I am. But. But I won't be forever. Long, atleast. Just for… For today. Maybe tomorrow. I guess-" I stammered before she cut me off.

"A day off?" She raised her perfectly drawn-on eyebrow, "I suppose she deserves it. His Majesty won't think high of it at all. A boy even near me is a crime to him. No matter, though. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

I nodded slowly as she asked for my name. I answered warily and kept my eyes on her white boots with gold decorations. She remained silent for a moment, and only then did I let my eyes creep up to examine her slowly. Her skirt was fitted to her hourglass figure; brown with layers of ruffles. Her top was white with a low V and the cloth traveled up her neck and cut off about an inch below the chin. It seemed to be a fashion of some other country. That blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders.

"His Majesty _won't_ approve of a single farm boy giving me those _eyes _either," Princess Zelda let her pink lips contort into a smug smile, "Assuming you are young and have no poor lady waiting for you back at wherever you came from?"

"Why would you prefer to know?" I asked politely, retrieving a horse; Epona, to be exact. I could trust her. Besides, I missed the feel of her thick hair in a clutch with my hands.

"I don't want to know!" She snapped back, "I am a shameless flirt. A harlot. Haven't you heard castle gossip?" Her eyes went dark and shamed, although her words were dripping with sarcasm enough to fill Hyrule Lake.

"No," I lied, "I know nothing about that." She made a snort, smoothing out her skirt slowly. "Teach how to ride this behemoth so I can just get this over with." She mounted Epona with a bit of trouble; I steadied her waist. She sat upon him and stared out into the distance.

I started to tug Epona along the marble path. "Your Majesty?" I mumbled, "What you want to do is just make sure you don't tug, hit, or nudge the horse. That'll spook it. Considering you'll be going straight on a red carpet, I could say you have nothing to worry about. The Council thinks differently. Just look busy. Here, you try. Just direct Epona around the trail buy pulling the reins."

"Wow. A month in this place and you've already named the behemoth?" She giggled, "You're a friend of the beasts?"

"This is my horse," I grumbled, "She is far from a beast. But you-" I clamped my mouth shut. Goddesses forbid my temper get out of hand with someone with political power like her.

"But I what?" Princess Zelda snapped back, "Say it, farm boy. And get your dirty hands off my thigh. Now." I withdrew my arm back to my side, blushing furiously. My Love back home always let my hand rest on her upper leg as we rode through Faron Forrest.

"I may come off as a… A man of lesser intentions. But I swear that is not the case. I am not attracted to you, Your Majesty!" I spat out with a shaking voice.

"You're not attracted to me? Ha!" She rolled her eyes, "I know peasant talk. Don't lie. My curves, my lips. All of it. Men lust after me simply because of a mask. Princess. Ha. They spend hundreds of rupees to make me up into some beauty queen. So don't lie to me, farm boy."

"Will you quit with the farm boy?" I asked, "It's Link. Just call me Link. Please, Your Majesty."

"Then you quit with the Your Majesty and Princess," She grumbled, "It's Zelda. Okay, Link. In the presence of His Majesty or your little perverse friends, you'll be Farm Boy. When you're by anybody important, you'll start with the formal names. Deal, Link?"

My face flush, "Yes, Your Majesty," she shot me a look, "Uh, Zelda."

"Good, then," She announced with a glitter in her eye as she dismounted her horse, "I'll see you around. Who knows? Maybe it'll be sooner than we think, Farm Boy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: SO sorry. I haven't updated. A lot of stuff went on in my life. But, now that I have my sister on board, it will be updated soon. This chapter was rushed but for the purpose of getting things going. Apologies in advance for any spelling errors and such…enjoy!**

"Link!"

If I hadn't heard the mean, gruff voice, I would have thought it a stranger. It was the lead soldier from before, gleaming in white, stinking of scotch. I could have said something erratic, '_a little too early for the booze, hmm?_' I held my tongue, though: I knew better. He could snap me into two pieces. Plus, he called me by my name.

..Why? What made today any different? I raised an eyebrow in the small circle of women as I was patching up the gown that a clumsy girl had made. Immediately embarrassed, I tried hiding the women's work but staring intently up at him. I was sure a rude remark was about to come, but the soldier just returned the eye contact.

"The Princess requests you to be her new horse trainer." He told me, now looking at the patchwork. He snorted a thick, full sound. "Looks like you won't have to be here anymore. It'll do you some good." He slapped my shoulder, almost a friendly gesture, as if we were old friends.

Even the ladies in the circle realized it. When he left, they were engulfed in a swarm of chatter.

"My God! That poor boy! Her Majesty will chew him out!"

"The little harlot, she is, of course she'll request for a man to teach her. Remember the good book, boy, resist temptation…"

"It's about to Malon gets a break, why, she works hard enough on that damn farm as it is…"

I kept my head down, working feverishly on the patch. Why would Zelda ask for me? From our last encounter, she was a fireball. I could hardly suggest that she even liked me, let alone want me to teach her. My guess was she enjoyed to taunt and torment me.

Oh, what would Ilia think of this? This thought ran through my mind before I slowly got to my feet, biting my lip. "I'd better go," I acknowledged the women with a simple bow and smile. "Ladies. I'm sure this gown will be perfect."

They all cooed and fussed over this, blushing. They haughtily wished me good luck as I made my way to the castle, retrieving the Princess. I played with the hem of my shirt as I twisted and turned through the halls, explaining to every single guard that stopped and demanded why I was there. It was a good ten minutes before they explained to me she was in the King's corridor, speaking to her father, and wouldn't it be best to wait for her there?

My clenched fist hovered before the door, I swear it did, before I heard a subtle cry. "But fath-"

"Zelda!" A voice boomed loudly, causing all to be still. I dropped my hand to my side, slightly amazed. It seemed as if they were in argument. Even though I'm much too old to believe in fairy tales, it was still rather shocking to believe that these "perfect" beings got in fights.

Just like the rest of us poor, peasant folk. That's what drew me in. I couldn't simply wait in the garden for her; oh no. I was drawn into the anger in his tone. I could picture Zelda's face, her brow furrowed in distaste, ruby lips parted in a stillbirth rebuttal. Just like any obedient daughter, though, she did not speak.

"You will listen to me." It was not a question or a statement, but a demand. "I am a king before anything else, are you forgetting that?" His words seemed unusually cruel for a father.

"I am not." It was a whisper, almost not audible for me. "You have to listen to me, please; I do not want this for myself. You cannot expect me too!"

"Do not raise your voice to me, Zelda, I will not have it!" I heard the sound of heels backing up quickly, and I wish the door was cracked open a bit further so I could see why. Then, softer, he spoke again: "I think of you. Are you calling me unfair?"

"Of course not."

"I am a just man but I am thinking of our people. Look outside. Beyond the hills and the sky, there are our people. They rely on us. This is the best way to do things." There was a hint of compassion, but not for his daughter. For the country he ruled and the brilliant way he did things.

"Oh, Father," I heard light sniffles. It pained me, literally made my gut feel as if it were being twisted, to think of her crying. This tough, shrew women crumbling at the feet of her flesh and blood. I wondered, why? I would soon know the answer.

"Do not weep. Weeping is reserved for sadness; the death of a loved one, the death of Hyrule…can't you see, my Princess? We are alive and well, and so is our country!"

Then came the actual tears. "Oh, but Father," She repeated, "I am. I am dying. You cannot expect me to love him. I am what is best for Hyrule. He does not know what it means to look over this city with romance and passion." A sudden change. She did not cry any longer, but seemed strong. Gallant. Victorious. She truly believed in what she was saying, and so did I.

"I will not have a women ruling! They are sensitive and let their emotions rule their thoughts," He protested. I heard a chair slide and hefty feet moving across the room. "If you truly feel the way you do, you would understand and accept your fate."

"I am glad Mother is not alive to see this day."

_Thwack!_ A small body hit the floor. I stepped away from the door, eyes wide in shock. It did not take a genius to put together the pieces of this misfortunate puzzle. I did not hear a yelp of pain, only a gasp.

"I am sorr-"

I lowered my head and pinched the bridge of my noise. Oh, Goddesses. The huge door opened and I was standing face to face with Zelda. She looked slightly disheveled, the long braid her hair was in was a mess. Her face was uncustomary pale except for the scarlet mark on her face. Instead of angry, she looked saddened.

"How much of that did you hear, Link?"

"Nothing."

"Do not lie to me," Her voice shook as she grasped my hand, leading me away from the corridor. "You don't know how much I cannot take you lying to me about this."

I took a deep breath, hearing her vulnerable voice. It just near broke my heart. I knew I couldn't say a word to any of the men or villagers back at home. She was no longer an unattainable princess with a spitfire tongue. She was a girl, with real feelings and thoughts, with a father who didn't want to hear any of it. Yes, she was strong and comedic in that way. She was also a girl. Just a girl; growing and learning and accepting the cards fate dealt her.

"Did he touch you?" I was so dare to inquire. We were outside on the horse trail where Epona sat, grazing, waiting for us patiently like a good steed.

"He did what he had to." I could tell in her voice she did not believe that; did not believe he had to resort to such measures. Slowly, she mounted Epona and I noted that she did not kick or stress her, just as I instructed the day before. As her leg wound over its mammoth body, I caught a sight of her thigh. It was creamy and pure, so smooth looking. How would it feel to run a calloused hand over it, to experience her curves?

I felt so dirty. After what had happened and I was thinking of caressing her…I swiftly brought myself back to reality. "May I ask what you were talking about that upset you so?"

"No." She retorted and handed me the rope that wrapped around Epona's neck, allowing me to control her. She slowly untied her braid and let her hair go loose. It was wavy, like clouds on a dreamy summer day, and the red mark on her face was beginning to turn a deep purple. "Don't stare, didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude?"

"She died when I was very young."

Zelda's face changed. Was it sympathy? "I am…very sorry." Then, she added, "So did mine. I was six. I miss her very much, you know. She looked very much like me, except her eyes were the loveliest shade of brown. Almost gold, but not quite. She was a very beautifully woman."

"Of course her beauty isn't the only thing you recall." I probed her to talk more, and it worked.

"No, not at all! She had a soprano voice when she sang, which she was skilled at, too. I take lessons for that but I know I can never be as good as she was." As Epona's hooves made deep imprints into the earth, she closed her eyes. Her lashes fluttered dreamily. "And when Fathe-" She remembered she was near me and corrected herself, "his Majesty would allow it, which he always did, she would bake this most wonderful pastries. I swear, I was the child with the most meat on my bones because of this!"

I shared her in a chuckle. "She sounds like a good woman."

"Oh," A sad expression crossed her features. "Yes. What took your mother?"

"Pneumonia." In the village, a doctor was far away and far too expensive to treat properly. "And yours?"

"I don't know." She bit her lip, "And I know. Ha-ha, how silly that must sound." _Not at all_. "No one told me. Not to this day. I try and trick myself, but I knew it was a painful way for her to end it, such a beautiful thing like my mother…"

I knew exactly how she felt. I was much younger when mine was lost. Four years old. I remembered nothing of her physical attributes, but I do remember her kindness. Everyone does and does not let me forget it. From stray cats to stray humans, she would never turn away a hungry body. The children, now adults, always received candies she had made or purchased. My father always spoke of her, portraits and shrines in her dedication laying about his house. I guess that's where the Princess and I differed.

"You must think I'm an idiot and all, just rambling on like this." Her voice was accusing and a touch angry, as if she had never opened up in such a way to anyone else. "Go on, admit it."

"No!" It was loud and unexpected. "No. Uhh, not at all, Zelda. It's a refreshing change."

"Is it, Farm Boy?" She was now teasing a playful. "Tell me…did you not think I could be a sweet thing? Or did you just think I was a mean ol' girl?"

I did not answer her, for I feared the reply. I just flashed a wryly grin. "You're a good rider. Why did you call for me, anyways? Malon is just as good as I."

"Malon was a clumsy fool," She shook her head, laughing. "She had wondering, curious eyes and it made me rather uncomfortable." I wondered why that was, and it occurred to me. Malon's body was not as vivacious as Zelda's, with minimal curves of breasts. Her look must had been of pure jealousy, and I knew Zelda had an amount of modesty that would not admit this.

She saw my blush and giggled. "You amuse me. You really do. I enjoy your company, and that does not happen often." I believed it. "Do not change that, though. What we converse about cannot leave each other's ears and out our lips. Agreed?" She lazily took off her glove and extended her arm towards mine in a vow.

I took her hand and mine and gave one firm shake. Her fingers intertwined in mine, briefly, before withdrawing. The warmth did not leave my body just as quickly and I feared for that. It was silent for a moment before I gathered the courage to ask her.

"Who do you not love?"

"Hmm?" The Princess seemed to be lost in her thoughts, as before.

"You told your father you could not love him."

She sighed, looking forward into the forest. The shade surrounded us, the slight darkness hugging our bodies from the sun. It was here the breezes were the most evident. "As you already know, he does not believe I can rule Hyrule by myself. After my ceremony, I am to be married. A suitable match, they say."

We made eye contact. I could not look away, for her eyes were a mixture of everything. Sadness, happiness, a story to tell, so compelling…

"Who?" My voice was not above a mutter.

"Ganondorf of the desert."


	5. Chapter 5

Her lips brushed against mine.

They felt rough and dry. I had caught myself glancing at her, biting them and picking off the skin. I had caught myself glancing at her more than was acceptable for my own conscious. Her hands were spidery and made their way up and down my back. I got chills instantly, immediately feeling a bit embarrassed to be influenced by her touch.

She told me she wanted me, and I was afraid to open my eyes. I wanted brown eyes to be staring back; brown eyes of my fiancé and lover. To my secret pleasure, I saw tiny blues lined with a brown substance.

"I want you too, Zelda."

And then I awoke.

I didn't spring from my sleeping chambers, gasping for breath as they do in romantic novels. I had been shaken awake several times by a guard, relocated into several bedrooms in the kingdom. They had moved me from the smelly tents in the large field and into different chambers. They informed me I was no longer seen as labor, but as an assistant to the princess and the royal court itself. I would be paid considerably more, but be known as weak by other men.

A part of me missed the belching, obnoxious, sweaty men from all over the land as they cooked a meal over the fire. I knew I wasn't like them, though. I didn't talk about sex and didn't feel the need to flaunt my sexuality. I wanted to belong so badly. I wanted to be the man that was seen as capable. Horse work seemed to become more and more as a woman's job.

The guard was very king, apologizing every time he shook me awake. He finally confirmed that this was the last move I had to make and I could sleep for a few more hours before the dawn sky rose in the black sky. I was a bit bitter, seeing as my new, official room was a bit drab and freezing. I would have loved the lavish rooms of the upper halls, but at least the lower chambers weren't swarming with guards. I had privacy.

However, as dark crept into the room, I couldn't bring myself to sleep again. I blamed my young adult hormones still going mad as I thought about Zelda's soft hands. Illia had rough hands due to a long day of pushing and grabbing and mending. I thought of marrying Illia and the children we'd have. I thought of Zelda marrying the man from the desert. I thought of everything that the Gods had created and more.

The instant I closed my eyes to sleep, Malon marched in. The light from the candles in the hall told me that it was five, maybe six in the morning. I could only make out her brown, thick hair along with an incredible smile.

"I heard they moved you from the rat pack and into here," She chirped, "I sleep just in the other hall. They decided to move me from the farm to here… for, like, super secret palace stuff."

I said nothing, feeling sleep weigh on me like bricks. She came and sat at the edge of the bed.

"If my dad knew I was sitting by a bed with a man in his sleep wear, he'd kill me." Her voice became soft, almost a faux seductive. I laughed in response, shaking my head.

"Is Zelda expecting me?" I inquired, pulling up the blankets from my hip.

"The princess?" Malon asked, a bit wary of my strange, informal referral.

"Yes. The princess. Do I need to get dressed?"

"Link, it's Sunday. We don't work then. Are you going bonkers or have you been distracted?"

I blushed ferociously, "Ah, yes. Sundays are dinner with the royal help and the royal family in the large dining hall."

I hadn't seen Zelda in what seemed like ages, as she was becoming increasingly busy with dress fittings and prayer. I was determined to look my best. I shooed Malon from the room and leafed through my new wardrobe to find clean clothes. For Sunday breakfast, we were required to dress nice and not speak until spoken to. It was terribly awkward and painful for Malon, being a social butterfly, and just dandy for myself. Why talk when you can shovel delicious food?

I dressed and waited in the corridor outside of the hall until invited inside. The royal help, which was an accumulated 30 people at most, sat as we awaited the arrival of the princess, the king, and her betrothed. As they sauntered in, we all stood in respect (and armed guards behind us threatened otherwise) until the king told us to sit and begin the meal.

As the beginning of the meal was brought out, I found myself constantly looking over the long table to see if Zelda was looking back. Not once was she meeting my gaze. She was either listening to the king tell stories, or smiling at the man beside her. I squeezed my fork under the table, feeling a fit take over my body.

"Why is your muscle flexed? You're red as a beet," Malon whispered as she squeezed my arm, "If you're mad of me waking you…"

"It's not that," I snapped, "It has nothing to do with you. I can assure you that much." I scanned the room and saw the old knitting ladies that I had discontinued work with. They winked at me as they dipped their bread in their creamed wheat. I forced a smile back. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry.

We sat through formalities and finally were released back to enjoy our Sunday. I decided to take a walk with Malon through the court yard, seeing as the day was just useless otherwise. The sun was shrouded in clouds and rain fell several times, although I enjoyed having her company. We spoke of our childhood, of our mothers, and of the ceremony. I learned her favorite food was red velvet cake.

In the distance, we heard the _clank clank clank _ of two guards walking along side a woman with curled blonde hair, a large sun hat, and a parasol that twirled above her head. As she approached, Malon curtsied. She smiled and nodded, returning the gesture back to Malon and grabbed my hand in a shake. The guards told me not to touch the princess, almost drawing a weapon.

"Boys," she cooed, "Don't get jealous. It's a formality. Come, now. Before the rain starts again, won't you walk me back into the flower gardens?" We both stared in awe at her smoothness. She could talk her way out to the chains on her back, I swore it.

Malon and I watched her walk away, voice fading out in a seductive swoon. My trance was only broken by a grunt.

"Won't you walk me to the gardens?" She mimicked, batting her eyelashes, "Oh, what's this, boys? It seems I dropped something. Won't you watch me pick it up?" She rolled her eyes, eyebrows wiggling.

That's when I noticed something in my hand. It crinkled when I moved. I put it my pocket at that second. I was desperate to read it then.

"Malon, I am not feeling too well."

"It made me sick too."

"Excuse me. I might see you tomorrow. I need… sleep."

Before she could reply, I scurried off into the large castle. It took me a moment to find my bedroom, but once I did, the first thing that caught my attention was the piece of paper. It read:

_Link,_

_I am going crazy. Slowly but surely, crazy. I'll meet you tonight once the moon is in the middle of the sky. That'll give me enough time._

_Sincerely,_

_Sheik. _

I had not a clue who this "Sheik" was and why Zelda gave me the note. Where would I meet her? I crumpled the note and placed it under the pillow. I would demand the answers tomorrow. I pondered this for a moment, before letting sleep cradle me into a soft lullaby.

Time had passed.

The moon was shifting.

A knock came on my door.


	6. Chapter 6

I stumbled out of bed, landing on my right knee and holding back a yelp. The lights in the lower chambers of the castle were scarce that some bedrooms (like my own) were completely void. Darkness shrouded the whole room; however, I was concerned with the man outside of my door. I was half expecting Malon, craving attention. Perhaps it was a guard, relocating me once more.

Either way, I wasn't expecting the focused blue eyes starting back at me.

As I opened the door, a woman stood before me. Her cheekbones were sharp and sculpted with the help of makeup, no doubt. Her hair scooped down in front of her face and her legs were covered in pants. The fact of her even wearing trousers disturbed me. This was simply _not_ done. The only indication she was a woman was the soft highlight of her hair, the pink of her lips, and her soft jaw line.

That moment, I swear to the Gods, I would remember forever. I still remember it.

"Aren't you going to let me in, Link?" The woman said softly, almost in a hypnotic tone. I said nothing, just stepped aside. She checked behind her and the halls before stepping in. I noticed she gripped a candle, examining the room by waving it around. The glow revealed a disheveled bed and a cold, cobblestone floor. It was more like a leaky dungeon instead of the lavish chambers that began to bloom as you walked north. Even in it's dingy state, it was still as graceful as the royal family itself.

"Who are," My voice had croaked, "Who are you? Am I being relocated again?"

"No, not to my knowledge." She replied.

"Then… Then who the hell are you? If you don't mind, I have work in the morning. Early. So won't you show yourself out?" I felt all my pent up exhaustion finally overflow into words that dripped with acid. It was time I stood up for myself ever since the guards had banished me from hard labor. Hearing grunts from the men lifting and pushing made my self esteem drop to my toes.

The woman touched her face and muttered, "I am freedom."

"Freedom?"

"I am dreams."

"_Excuse me?"_

" I am everything you have and take for granted," She sighed, "I had prepared an eloquent speech about how I am the embodiment of the common people's joys. I am Sheik." Her fingers started to work at the cloth around her mouth and she unwound it. Soft blonde locks fell and bounced into place.

"You're Sheik? Did the princess send you to me?"

"Link," She said as she pulled off the cloth completely, "I am the princess."

Zelda's very words hit me like a boulder. I was suddenly conscious of my matted hair and inappropriate clothing in front of _her_. I scrabbled for words and I had to reach out and clutch them close to even communicate to her. I was embarrassed and confused - a deadly mixture. I took my nervous hands and smoothed down my scalp, eyes flickering around the room. "P-Princess -?"

Her brows furrowed then crossed her arms. As Sheik, even her stature was different; instead of the straight, back breaking posture, it was more relaxed and even combatant. Thin arms crossed together, a sigh erupting from her mouth, "no. Not Princess." She sauntered in the room, "not now. "

"But why here? With me?" The last part of the sentence was softer. Out of all the people in Hyrule, I wondered why she would want to be in this specific room. Surely there were others that would more benefit her company. "How many people know you're…Sheik?" I had not an inkling of an idea why she felt the need to reveal anything to me, let alone her alter ego. I felt flattered and curious, but also intimidated. With great secrets came great restraint.

Zelda, or more appropriately, Sheik, sat on the edge of my bed. Her face contorted into a frown and for the first time, I felt I could truly decipher her emotions. I stood awkwardly in front of her, unsure if I could do anything about what she was feeling. Slowly, I reached for a gloved hand and knelt down. She might have been royalty, but in her new personality, I felt more inclined to comfort her without hesitation. Blonde tresses fell into her eyes and she swiped them away quickly, chin tremoring.

"You probably know that I don't have many friends." There was honesty in her words and it made my heart pain for her. I couldn't imagine a life without someone to be close to, someone to bear my soul to. "Goddesses, I don't think I have any friends. You're the first person that I really feel close to." Retracting her hand, Zelda got to her feet and helped me on mine. "A secret isn't much fun when you're the only one knowing. It's almost like…eating away at me."

"It can't be easy being alone, Zelda."

"I've known nothing different. My mother was the last taste of normalcy but that was taken away from me." She swiped once again at her face, but I suspected it wasn't because of her hair this time.

I rested my hands on her shoulders than slide then down to the small of her back, drawing her in close into an embrace. She wrapped around my neck and we held each other for a while, feeling the fabric of my shirt moisten. A slight hiccup echoed about the room once or twice, but no other tell tale signs of sadness was heard. Having a woman so close, I had to admit, was intoxicating. I could smell her natural, feminine scent and feel the softness of her curves. Trying not to think of her in that way, I tightened my grasp on her, and that only worsened things.

"Thank you, Link," she said into my shoulder.

I rubbed sluggish circles on her back, "you always have a friend in me, I promise. No matter what. Even when you're all Princessy -" She laughed in short chortles, "just know that I will be there for you whenever you need me to be."

Breaking apart, there was a aura of gratitude on her face. "You know so much about me, Farmboy, and I know so little about you."

"I'm not as interesting as you, Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

Rolling her eyes she replied, "even royalty can be dull, trust me. I've dealt with the lot of them."

I grinned, trying to imagine kings being boring. It seemed given that, if one were in their positions, they would have a satisfying life. As I was learning, however, things weren't as they seemed. There was a thin veil in-between reality and expectation, and I wasn't sure which one I was treading on these days. I was sure in comparison to my routine, though, that she had a lot more excitement.

We broke apart from the embrace, our eyes locking; both different hues of blue, twinkling with mischief and the same thought in our heads. There was something about her confessing her secrets and allowing me of all people to know them that made me step out of myself. Our faces inched together, my heart racing. Even in the darkness, my face flushed. I never kissed another girl except for my betrothed and Zelda was just so beautiful. I had heard so many things about her; the harlot of Hyrule, the blushing virgin queen, but none of that mattered. It didn't help from being intimidated and I would have been shaking if her warm touch hadn't calmed my nerves. The slowness of this process was driving me crazy, and apparently her, too, and she placed my hands around her waist. I caught my breath and her legs were pinned against the bed frame. It felt so dirty - what about my fiance at home? - and so exciting, so right.

"_I want you, Link."_

Was that my imagination from before or did she truly say that?

"_I want you too, Zelda."_

Before our lips had connected, she sped up the process by gently yet firmly pulling me closer by my hair. My own boldness fastened onto her chin, twisting and turning her face to my will. Our faces were so close that I could feel her eyelashes against my cheek, breathing quickened, eyes that never broke contact. I wanted to kiss her so bad, the need filling up my brain and making me believe that I never desired something so much in my entire life.

"No." Her eyelids snapped shut, wriggling away from my hold (that I had noted was iron hard). "Link." Her words were short and breathy, and in the light of the moon, I could see that her own face was as red as a rupee. "I'm sorry."

"No uh no Zelda it's okay I should be the sorry one I should not have crossed that line I am sorry - " I was rambling, making myself look even more like a witless cow. She placed her index finger against my lips, proving that was the only action my lips would be seeing any time soon.

"No, it's my fault. I have to go. I'll speak to you again soon, Farmboy." I dropped my arms so she could make her way past me, hesitating a moment at the doorway, then leaving with the stealth of a ghost.

Zelda didn't only leave me with guilt and a lot of questions; I had the sensation to dive into a river of freezing, ice cold water.

A/N: Apologies if there are some spelling mistakes. I wrote this very quickly on a hot day with minutes to spare. I needed to get an update in. Enjoy!


End file.
